Refuting bethelministries a message to messianic jews by messianic jew. with help form david.h.stern.
This is my refutation of bethel ministries a heretical movement, that there is no need to follow the law. to any christian readers this is not meant at you, this is only a defense of messianic judaism from the heretics. here is there article http://www.bethelministries.com/MESSIANIC_JEWS.htm what follows is the refutation. "1. The apostle Paul, a Jew said, "I MYSELF AM NOT UNDER THE LAW" (1 Cor. 9:20). refutation= 1. he thinks becoming as means behaving like , 2. he thinks under the law means expected to obey the torah,and equates the jews with those under the law. he forgets you cannot just put on jewishness you are either a jew or a non jew. sha'ul never considered himself a non jew acts 13:9 and 21:21. he makes the assumption that under the law as used in CONTEXT means he does not follow torah, but on the contrary the greek used means under something that is not torah but a perversion of it. a pervasion that tries to turn it into a set of rules that supposedly one can obey legalistically that is mechanically with neither faith nor love for G-d or men. so in reality this verse means that sha'ul (paul) was not under a legalistic perversion of the torah. 2. "ALL WHO RELY ON OBSERVING THE LAW ARE UNDER A CURSE" (Gal. 3:10). refutation=again this is referring to the legalistic perversion, but the point of this ministry is to slowly turn you into anti semites and disobey the law of moses. 3. "CHRIST REDEEMED US FROM THE CURSE OF THE LAW" (Gal. 3:13). refutation= I forgot to mention but the translation, this guy uses is horrible, but lets continue this again is talking about the curse of the legalists. 4. "NOW THAT FAITH HAS COME, WE ARE NO LONGER UNDER THE SUPERVISION OF THE LAW" (Gal. 3:25). refutation= again get a better translation, everyone i suggest you buy the complete jewish bible by david. h.stern. look at how this is taken out of context, you have to look at the context! under context we find the correct interpretation which is the torah functioned as a custodian until the messiah came. 5. "YOU HAVE BEEN SEVERED FROM CHRIST, YOU WHO ARE SEEKING TO BE JUSTIFIED BY LAW; YOU HAVE FALLEN FROM GRACE" (Gal. 5:4). refutation = this refers to gentiles, its a shame this guy just spews these verses out. 6. "IF YOU ARE LED BY THE SPIRIT YOU ARE NOT UNDER THE LAW" (Gal. 5:18). refutation= this is talking about the perverting the torah which is legalism. 7. "WHATEVER THE LAW SAYS, IT SPEAKS TO THOSE WHO ARE UNDER THE LAW (Jews who are not born again)" (Rom. 3:19). refutation = it says to those living in the framework of the torah that is jews; in order that every self justifying mouth may be stopped. and thus the whole world will be shown proven by G-d' word, will be given adverse punishment. 8. "THOSE WHO ARE CIRCUMCISED JEWS DO NOT EVEN KEEP THE LAW THEMSELVES" (Gal. 6:11). refutation= it is important to note that galatians 6 there is a theme of anger, just like me right now! these were his thoughts on the evil judaziers, this was to the gentiles who wanted to get circumcised as if trying to enter judaism, we can see this as the book progress 9. "IF RIGHTEOUSNESS COULD BE GAINED THROUGH KEEPING THE LAW, CHRIST DIED FOR NOTHING!" (Gal. 2:21). refutation= allow david to give the correct translation from the original greek "if the way in which to attain righteousness is through legalism then the messiahs was pointless. 10. "GENTLES...DO NOT HAVE THE LAW...THEY DO NOT HAVE THE LAW" (Rom. 2:14) (Gentiles never have and never will have the Law.) refutation= I agree, they do not have torah, the torah was of the jews not the gentiles, but jeremiah 31:32 11. "NO ONE WILL BE DECLARED RIGHTEOUS IN HIS GOD'S SIGHT BY OBSERVING THE LAW" (Rom. 3:20). refutation= don't you mean to say legalistic observance of torah commands 12. "SIN SHALL NOT BE YOUR MASTER, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT UNDER LAW, BUT UNDER GRACE is the God-given desire and power to do His will" (Rom. 6:14). refutation= ahhhhh, its actually tiring but all of his verses refer to legalism, anyone who does not believe me pick up a greek lexicon, look at his verses, and translate or better yet, learn Biblical greek . 13. "WE HAVE BEEN RELEASED FROM THE LAW SO THAT WE SERVE IN THE NEW WAY OF THE SPIRIT, AND NOT IN THE OLD WAY OF THE WRITTEN CODE" (Rom. 7:6). refutation= he means to say we were released from the legalistic aspect of the torah. 14. "CHRIST IS THE END OF THE LAW ... FOR EVERYONE WHO BELIEVES" (Rom. 10:4). refutation= again it should be obvious by now that the law is referring to legalism. 15. THE LAW IS "THE MINISTRY OF DEATH...AND CONDEMNATION" (2 Cor. 3:7 & 9)". refutation= agreed, sha'ul understood the bad fruits produced by legalism . one thing i loved is the explicit ways on how he deals with the hebrew bible. how antisemtic of him. then he blabbers on about on how they could not keep the torah, because of their sinful nature, complete lie! in complete his entire article is the end product of just putting in verses, without researching to whom they were talking about etc... messianic judaism is a real religion, and this heretic this arrogant fool could not even bother to take the time and research what he is talking about, is damaging to the faith.